gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blair Waldorf/@comment-24.15.244.60-20150512122715
Family Chuck Bass (Husband) Henry Bass (son) Baby Waldorf (daughter; miscarriage, with Louis) Harold Waldorf (father) Eleanor Waldorf Rose (mother) Roman Garrel(paternal step-father) Cyrus Rose(maternal step-father) Aaron Rose (maternal step-brother) Bart Bass (father-in-law; deceased) Evelyn Bass (mother-in-law) Lily van der Woodsen (adoptive mother-in-law) Serena Van Der Woodsen (adoptive sister-in-law) Eric van der Woodsen (adoptive brother-in-law) Dan Humphrey (adoptive brother-in-law, via Serena) Jack Bass (uncle-in-law) CeCe Rhodes (adoptive grandmother-in-law) Carol Rhodes (adoptive aunt-in-law) Lola Rhodes (adoptive cousin-in-law) Louis Grimaldi (ex-husband) Romances Chuck Bass (Husband) Nate Archibald(ex-boyfriend) Marcus Beaton (ex-boyfriend) Louis Grimaldi (ex-husband) Dan Humphrey (ex-boyfriend) Jack Bass (one-night stand) Carter Baizen (fling) Friends Serena Van Der Woodsen (best friend) Chuck Bass Nate Archibald Dan Humphrey Dorota Kishlovsky Jenny Humphrey (frenemy) Enemies Beatrice Grimaldi (Frenemies) Juliet Sharp Poppy Lifton Rachel Carr Vanessa Abrams Georgina Sparks Series information Status Alive Portrayed by Leighton Meester First appearance "Pilot" Last appearance "New York, I Love You XOXO" "Well, uh, she's best friends with this girl, Blair Waldorf, who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bonmot-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil. " - Dan Humphrey Blair Cornelia Bass (née Waldorf) is the main character in the Gossip Girl series of novels and its television adaption, in which she is portrayed by Leighton Meester. Blair is regarded as the "Queen Bee" of the Upper East Side. Her husband is Chuck Bass the love of her life and her best friend is Serena Van Der Woodsen. She is also good friends with Nate Archibald and Dan Humphrey. Appearance and Style Blair is considered the most glamorous and beautiful person in the Upper East Side. She is the daughter of a successful fashion designer, Eleanor Waldorf, which contributes to her notable fashion sense. In the novel series, she is described as a striking brunette, and never loses her position as Queen Bee. Amidst Season 2 of the TV series, she was voted the most beautiful female lead by readers of Glamour.com.1 Additionally, her wardrobe continually garnered real-life acclaim during the early seasons.Though naturally beautiful, and much-admired, Blair, being an overachiever, enjoys making an effort to catch eyes, often wearing classic, Audrey Hepburn-inspired designer clothes. At times, she also feels challenged by her friend Serena, the similarly admired former Queen Bee. This sometimes creates a comical paranoia in Blair, leading to questions of perception versus reality. However, it is ultimately Blair who remains Queen Bee of the social scene, both during Serena's absence and after her return, in each version of Gossip Girl. How to Dress like Blair. Contentsshow Personality "There's only one queen bitch in this town and that's me" -Blair Waldorf "That girl is fiercely strong. Independent. Outspoken. Beautiful. Capable of anything...and no man or magazine should be able to take that away from her." -Dan Humphrey Despite leading a privileged and prominent lifestyle, Blair is generally characterized as a comical overachiever. At times, Blair's ambition can lead her to embrace a haughty and scheming side. Generally speaking, Blair is ruled by her insecurities, despite a confident exterior, usually caused by her feeling inferior to Serena. While she's regarded as being extremely knowledgeable, Blair seldom leaves success to chance, or to her own talents, and usually works to sabotage her competition. Typically, Blair finds rivals in most females, including (and sometimes especially) Serena, her best friend. A result of this insecurity, Blair does not trust easily, and when she does is always tremendously hurt when she feels betrayed. However, despite her manipulative and often ruthless behavior, she is revealed to have a sensitive and loving nature as well.This side is revealed time and time again especially when Blair must come to the defense of someone she cares about. Notably, this protective, warm side is evoked by Serena or Chuck. Blair also seldom gives up on those that she cares about, as evidenced when Chuck was grieving his father's death and she continually came to his aid, even when rebuffed. Romantically speaking, Blair generally finds herself conflicted by her own expected desires and what she truly wants. With the exception of Chuck (and Dan in season 5), Blair almost always pursues relationships with men who offer a status symbol (Nate having been a handsome Archibald, or the royal titles that accompanied Lord Marcus or Prince Louis). Despite her social-climbing agenda within her love-life, Blair seems happiest when she has someone to spar with, and is usually at her best with a romantic partner who challenges her. Gossip Girl Season 1 Season 1 Novel Series In the novel series Gossip Girl Blair Waldorf is the daughter of Harold Waldorf , a rich lawyer and Eleanor Waldorf , a wealthy heiress from an Upper East Side family. Blair's father was caught cheating on Eleanor with another man named Giles, which caused Eleanor to divorce him. Harold soons moves to France with Giles, leaving Eleanor and Blair on the Upper East Side. Blair grew up being best friends with Serena Van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald . Soon Blair's mother meets a guy named Cyrus Rose , a rich architect. Blair can not stand Cyrus and wishes he and his son Aaron Rose would just disappear from their lives. But unfortunately for Blair, Cyrus and Eleanor get married and soon get pregnant with a little girl named Yale(Blair's choice). Blair is dating Nate Archibald in the first book until she finds out Serena slept with him, making her angry at both of them. She soons lets the anger go by book two and the three are all friends again. Later down the line Blair gets in her dream school Yale University and graduates. While in college she briefly dates Chuck Bass but it ends quickly. At the end of the series she and Serena are at odds when they both date Nate until they both decide to let him go and move on with their lives. Blair loves shopping at Barney's, Bendel's, and Bergdorf's. She and her father both love shoes, their favorite designer is Christian Louboutin. She loves Audrey Hepburn and her favorite movies are Breakfast at Tiffany's and Roman Holiday. TV Series Season 1 Indexdd In Season 1 of Gossip Girl, Blair is introduced as the Upper East Side's beautiful and popular Queen B. She is dating Nate Archibald, and is best friends with Serena van der Woodsen. She also finds a close companion in Nate's best friend and her childhood friend, Chuck Bass, who becomes a partner for her schemes. When Serena returns home from boarding school, Blair learns from Nate that he lost his virginity to a drunken Serena over a year ago.Blair retaliates by publicly revealing Serena's connection to a rehab hospital. She then learns that the actual patient is Serena's younger brother, Eric, who had been committed after a suicide attempt. Afterward, a remorseful Blair reconciles with Serena. 494601 1279474045024 full After learning that Nate no longer loves her, Blair sleeps with Chuck, eventually falling for him. This leads to a heated affair and an eventual love triangle. Her inability to choose creates much of the first season's story line.She also begins a brief power struggle with freshman Jenny Humphrey. After she unites with Chuck and Nate in order to save Serena from the scheming Georgina Sparks, Chuck realizes that his feelings for Blair are real and suggests that they spend the summer together in Tuscany. However, he is discouraged by his father at the last minute, and stands Blair up. Season 2 Chace-crawford-and-gossip-girl-gallery At the launch of the second season, Blair was described by creators as the queen at the center of the Gossip Girl chess game.A large portion of her story line in Season 2 revolves around her love-hate relationship with Chuck Bass, which was labeled "the heart of GG" by People magazine. While competing with Serena, Blair forms an unexpected friendship with Jenny, who states that they each work for everything they achieve, while Serena often glides through life. During their interviews at Yale University, Blair and Serena apologize for their ill feelings and resume their friendship. A7878834-9 In the episode "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?", Chuck is devastated by news of his father's death, prompting Blair to offer her support while telling Chuck that she loves him. He initially shuns her advances, but later turns to her for comfort.However, the two stop seeing each other due to Chuck's uncle, Jack Bass, convincing him he has an inability to commit to a relationship. After being rejected by Yale, Blair finds unexpected encouragement from Nate. After being recommended by her step-father Cyrus, she applies to New York University, and is accepted. When Georgina finds out that Blair is attending the same college as her in the following year, their competitive relationship renewed. As the season ends, Blair crowns Jenny the new queen of Constance Billard School. In the season finale, it is discovered that Blair slept with Chuck's uncle Jack and that Chuck had slept with Vanessa Abrams. Chuck then departs for Europe. He later returns to New York and reconciles with Blair while declaring his love for her, and the two finally begin a committed relationship. Season 3 9e04870b8020a6e9 Filming-S3-blair-and-chuck-7324517-400-600 In the third season, Blair joins Vanessa, Georgina, and Jenny's brother Dan at NYU. Much of her story line concerns her inability to attain her previous status at her new school. She finds emotional support from her mother, as well as Chuck. However, she and Chuck separate once again when Blair feels that he manipulated her while competing with his uncle. She later transfers to Columbia University, and learns that an emotionally reformed Chuck was responsible for her enrollment. They later team up as part of a role-playing scheme to help Serena's mother and Chuck's adopted mother, Lily. In the season finale, Chuck attempts to propose to Blair, but is interrupted by Dan, who reveals that Chuck had slept with Jenny. Two weeks later, Blair and Serena depart for Paris intending to spend the summer together. Season 4 Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19354831-939-1280 In Season 4, Blair and Chuck become competitive once again, but eventually resume their sexual relations before recognizing their love for one another. When the relationship interferes with their business interests, she and Chuck break up once more. Chuck promises he'll wait for her, and both affirm their belief that their love will reunite them in the end. Blair then teams up with Dan when the two share common goals. They also end up working together at W. magazine, where friction develops between the two.On Valentine's Day, she discovers that Chuck has romantic feelings for Raina Thorpe, the daughter of his business rival. Later, she and Dan spend the evening talking on their cell phones while watching Rosemary's Baby. Blair later quits W. and is shown asleep with Dan in his Brooklyn flat. Later, upon growing curious of their feelings for one another, Blair and Dan share a kiss before the mid-season hiatus. Blair eventually decides that she wants to be with Chuck, but shuns him once again after he tries to humiliate Dan.She is later courted by a prince from Monaco named Louis. During a private confrontation, a drunken Chuck punches a window after he finds out Prince Louis has proposed to Blair, which cuts Blair's face as it shatters. Afterward, Blair chooses to accept a proposal from Louis. Blair later attempts to warn Chuck about potential trouble in his family. She is then abducted by an enemy of the Basses, Raina's father Russell Thorpe. Chuck later rescues Blair and apologizes for his violent actions. Following a night out together, the two have sex before Chuck advises Blair to return to Louis, believing that she will be happier with him. However, the season ends with the revelation that Blair may be pregnant. Season 5 In the fifth season premiere, Blair continues to plan her wedding, but begins to encounter problems in her relationship with Louis. It is later revealed that she is pregnant. Blair tells Chuck that the child is Louis', and states that part of her wanted Chuck to be the father. Dan becomes Blair's confidante and is shown to be in love with her, though she remains oblivious to his feelings and states that there is nothing more than friendship between them. Gossip-girl-wedding-pictures-blair Though she insists that she is in love with Louis, Blair begins to seek Chuck out as the season progresses. The two eventually declare their love for each other prior to a car accident. Though both recover, Blair suffers a miscarriage from the crash. At the wedding, Gossip Girl releases a recording of Blair confessing her love for Chuck. Nevertheless, Louis and Blair get married, though Louis informs her that they will have a loveless marriage of convenience. She then receives support from Dan, leading them to share a kiss on Valentine's Day. Amidst these developments, Blair grows conflicted between her feelings for Dan and Chuck. After taking steps to end her marriage, she chooses to begin a romantic relationship with Dan. By the end of the season, however, after a debate about which love is the best—with Dan she feels safe, with Chuck she feels vulnerable—Blair declares that she is still in love with Chuck, and chooses to pursue him. Season 6 BABY-BASS-Henry-Bass-blair-and-chuck-32498916-500-750 1354901136 blair-waldorf-season-6-560 In the final season, Blair resumes her romantic relationship with Chuck, while Chuck and his father Bart—who is revealed to be alive in the previous season—become bitter rivals. Blair pursues her career as head of Waldorf Designs, with several mishaps, before staging a successful line. In the penultimate episode, Bart falls to his death while trying to attack Chuck atop a building. Afterward, Blair and Chuck depart together. In the series finale, Blair marries Chuck which results in her not having to testify against him in his father's murder case. Five years later, Blair is shown to be running her mother's successful fashion line and she works with Jenny in a line called "J for Waldorf", she and Chuck are seen to be happily married with a son named Henry, suggesting that Chuck got Blair pregnant a few years after they married. Tumblr mh1yp0CRs51rybphto1 500 Quotes If you really want something, you don't stop for anyone or anything until you get it. I'm not a stop along the way. I'm a destination. The most important parties to attend are the ones you're not invited to. Destiny is for losers. It's just a stupid excuse to wait for things to happen instead of making them happen. Every voice in my head screamed, "don't," but I didn't listen. I followed my heart because I love you. I've tried so hard to be a Serena but I just can't help being a Blair. I'm sick of always looking like Darth Vader next to Sunshine Barbie. You can't make people love you, but you can make them fear you. Fashion is the most powerful art there is. It's movement, design, and architecture all in one. It shows the world who we are and who we'd like to be. I lost my true self but I want to be found. If you want to be a part of this world, people will talk. Eventually, you need to decide if all this is worth it. Feelings never do make sense. They get you all confused. Then they drive you around for hours before they drop you right back where you started. Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here. Once men have tasted caviar; it baffles me how they settle for catfish. It takes more than even you to destroy Blair Waldorf. Summary Overview Blair is very spoiled brat and snobbish but can often be a smart and jealous character with a sensitive side that manages to grab the hearts of many when she is featured on the TV show. Blair is a little bit of everything being innocent and slutty, stupid and smart, ugly and pretty and young and old all at the same time. She is 'the centre of the Gossip Girl chess game' and involved in most of the love triangles on the show. Serena & Blair's Friendship Although Blair is the queen bee of Manhattan's social scene she is the character than you often feel sorry for as she is best friends with Serena Van der Woodsen, who manages to steal her limelight and boyfriend. In Season One Blair tries to mend her relationship with Nate, but Serena always seems to get in the way. This is the same again when Blair's Mom chooses Serena over her own daughter (Blair) to be the model for the release of her new fashion line as it goes public. Their friendship is based around competitiveness for boys, popularity and beauty, with Serena usually coming out on top. Despite this Blair's perception of Serena often exaggerates her beauty as in the books it talks about them being equally as hot and pretty. This struggle for power often causes great upset for Blair and creates anger and distance between her and Serena. Fashion & School Due to the fact that her Mom is a fashion designer she has a range of styles, some inspired by famous actresses such as Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe (which are Blair's favourites) ,but mostly it focuses on the preppy-sexy look which she can always effortlessly pull off. In unison with this Blair is focused on school and strives to get the best SATs scores possible, but unfortunately does not get into Yale, her dream school. This is a surprise to her as she does more extra curriculars than most teens and is a comical over achiever in all aspects of school life. Love Life Her one true love throughout the TV series is Chuck Bass, the rather rebellious, but handsome best friend of Nate Archibald. As she previously dated Nate 'since Kindergarten' this causes upset, but Nate manages to move on. Chuck and Blair's relationship is a rather bumpy and frustrating one, they both love each other, but refuse to be together as they feel they don't suit. Chuck also struggles to commit to Blair which also makes things difficult for the two of them. They share an unusual love-hate relationship, but as all good love stories should they manage to work things out. Another prominent love interest of Blair's is Prince Louis who she falls pregnant with, but later loses the baby. She originally loved the idea of being a princess, but realises there are sacrifices she must make and gets stuck in a sticky situation. Unusually she also dates Dan for a small period of time, but as she becomes stuck in another love triangle she chooses Chuck over him. Scheming and Plotting Blair Waldorf is also known as the queen on scheme, along with Chuck Bass as her accomplice. She manages to embarrass and frame most of her friends throughout the series with her clever tricks and unpredictable and dramatic moves. Due to the fact she is sneaky and often gets others to do her dirty work she often comes out on top and usually gets what she wants. Control Freak There is a mean streak in her though, in the majority of Season One Jenny Humphrey acts as her slave and she bosses her minions around just as much until they all finally turn against her. As she wins them back she treats them exactly the same again, not learning from her mistakes which is a surprise for Blair. She may always seem that she is on top, but underneath she is insecure about her social status. This anxiety creates flaws in her character causing her to lash out and hurt others. Hardships Most of her more evil actions can be blamed on the many hardships and betrayals she has endured and like most of the characters on Gossip Girl it is many. A few key examples are Serena sleeping with her boyfriend; Nate, her Dad being gay and divorcing her Mom, losing her baby in a car crash, Chuck sleeping with Jenny, her Mom barely being at home, struggling from previous bulimia problems, constantly being second best and the perpetual scrutiny from Gossip Girl. Although Blair seems to have the wrong motives, her evil actions stem from the pressure and stress of her lifestyle and like so many others in her positions she struggles to cope at times. Photo Gallery Expand slideshow1 of 69Add photo Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Categories: Blair Waldorf Main Characters Females Characters Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Books Chuck Bass Serena van der woodsen Bass Family Waldorf Family Showing 25 most recent 737 comments 24.15.244.60 Anonymous User Log in? 123456 ... 17Next 86.82.246.95 Why are people arguing about a show, it's not even real wake up guys, love to talk about them but don't u think arguing is overreacting? 5 days ago by 86.82.246.95 Reply 86.82.246.95 Some people are so sad, totally agree with u :O 5 days ago by 86.82.246.95 86.82.246.95 i'm watching 'valley girls' now from season 2, i'm at the part that B went to the ball and that Chuck is telling Serena what he did ; like with the dress, that this one from her old sketchbook looks better on her and that he voted for her like a 15-0 times! and i actually cried it was so sweet, i just can't seem to understand why she's still with Nate like, i would kill for a boy like Chuck :( never expected such a romance from Chuck btw.. he said it was all a game while he's in love with B :) 5 days ago by 86.82.246.95 Reply 186.114.117.107 she works for everything she wants, serena has everything too easy. I don´t remeber if jenny or balir hersel said that in season 1 or 2, pls reply if u remember. 10 days ago by 186.114.117.107 Reply 24.26.246.213 Jenny told Blair at the fashion show in season 2. That's why Jenny wanted to be friends with Blair in the first place. 8 days ago by 24.26.246.213 73.5.109.169 hey u guys need bring it back out ASAP , its a grewat show 15 days ago by 73.5.109.169 Reply 86.82.246.95 totally agree :) 5 days ago by 86.82.246.95 78.96.193.13 Cyrus is a lawyer, not architect. March 27 by 78.96.193.13 Reply 108.205.175.141 love that it says ho at constance as her occupation ahahah h8 blair March 23 by 108.205.175.141 Reply 94.144.63.82 But* March 16 by 94.144.63.82 Reply 94.144.63.82 Love Blair bur she fight alltime. March 16 by 94.144.63.82 Reply 208.54.90.128 Love Blair but sometimes she was a selfish bitch March 14 by 208.54.90.128 Reply 109.45.1.242 Chair forever <33 i love chuck and Blair March 7 by 109.45.1.242 Reply 86.82.246.95 me too :) 5 days ago by 86.82.246.95 MilaRose i would like to have a friend like her(and i want to have a boyfriend like Chuck:D) February 22 by MilaRose Reply 109.45.1.242 Yes March 7 by 109.45.1.242 50.121.165.170 Me to he's hot and she is awesome :) �� March 22 by 50.121.165.170 86.82.246.95 I would like to have Serena as a friend and Chuck as my boyfriend, he's so sweet omg i actually cried 5 days ago by 86.82.246.95 41.140.172.200 Queen. February 21 by 41.140.172.200 Reply 109.64.185.3 She's not the main character, she's a main character. February 19 by 109.64.185.3 Reply 186.114.117.107 she is THE main character. everyone knows it. 10 days ago by 186.114.117.107 Abaysal I love Blair. She's like a role model to me. Her love for Chuck makes me wonder if anybdy will love me like Chuck loves Blair. My OTP is Chair. February 14 by Abaysal Reply 190.81.74.82 I love Blair!! She may be super mean, rude, scheming evil girl sometimes, but thats just her defense system! As she proved many times with Serena and Chuck, she is much more than that, she is caring, loyal, loving. Only the ones who deserve it get to see the real Blair February 8 by 190.81.74.82 Reply 80.180.139.124 she is the best female character here, she's strong and bitchy and i love her personality. i didnt like when she had an affair with dan thats all because chair is the best